Mrovian
Mrovians are a highly technological humanoid race that inhabits the planet Mrov. Physiology Appearance Mrovians are humanoid aliens that are roughly seven to eight feet tall when fully grown. They have have four fingers on each hand and four toes on each foot. They have no nose, mouth, or ears, and they communicate telepathically. Because of this, they breath, hear, and drink through their skin. Instead of consuming other organic matter like most animals do, Mrovians conduct photosynthesis under a yellow-white sun very much like Earth's, and their skin is therefore green. An infant Mrovian, however, possesses a small mouth-like opening in order to obtain nutrients for early growth by feeding off a milk-like substance from his/her mother. Mrovians also have hair-like stalks on the back of their heads. Female Mrovians tend to be smaller overall compared to male Mrovians, being slightly shorter in height and noticeably slimmer. A female Mrovian also has a pair of breasts much in the way humans do, in order to feed her young. Unless in battle or working within hazardous environments, Mrovians only wear clothing that would be like underwear to humans, because they need to expose as much skin as possible to optimize energy absorption from their sun. Aging, Lifespan, and Growth The average Mrovian life expectancy is around one thousand Earth years. Mrovians complete infancy after about two years of age, reach adulthood at about 100 years. Mrovians are not considered "middle-aged" until they reach 350 years of age, and are not considered "old" until they reach 600 years of age. Reproduction Mrovians reproduce the same way humans and saiyans do. The Mrovian menstrual cycle is twenty times as long as the humans’, preventing them from overpopulating. Power Level The power level of a typical Mrovian warrior ranges from 1000–1500, although when in powered armor, the said warrior can fight at the equivalent proficiency of someone with a power level that is 2000 units higher (so a Mrovian warrior with a power level of 1500 would fight at the proficiency of 3500). Some "anomalies" do exist among Mrovians; Supreme Admiral Salhior, for example, has a power level of just over 1 million. Due to his naturally immense strength, the powered armor does not benefit him other than to enable him to travel unhindered in the vacuum of space. Mrovian civilians with no combat experience, however, have power levels that range from 60–100. Society and Culture The Mrovian Republic is ruled by a body of thirty-six councilors simply known as the High Council. As a republic, all citizens vote for individuals to become a part of the High Council. Technology As an ancient intelligent species, the Mrovians have exceedingly advanced technology. Perhaps the most notable feature of Mrovian technology is their usage of teleportation. People and equipment can be transported across a planet in a mere instant, provided there is a "destination" conduit. Every ship, city, and military base possesses at least one of these conduits. This enables Mrovians to relocate anything in their possession at will, which can either reinforce military positions, save lives, or simply making their ways of living more convenient. Teleportation involving much further distances, such as between entirely different solar systems, consume far more resources. Therefore, each Mrovian colony aside from Mrov itself posses only a single, massive portal to enable ships to traverse quickly between systems. Using their technology, Mrovians are also capable of creating separate "dimensions" in a similar manner to how . Unlike Cocotte's dimensions, the Mrovian-technology-created dimensions cannot be relocated without deactivation. However, anything within these dimensions are frozen in time. Therefore, Mrovians primarily use these dimensions as prisons. Because of their technology, the Mrovian military possesses an impressive arsenal. Mrovian engineers have constructed warships that range in length from several hundred meters to tens of kilometers. Each warship possesses more than enough firepower to destroy entire planets. In terms of infantry, Mrovians also possess powered armor for each individual soldier that can protect the respective soldier from attacks that would otherwise kill or injure him/her and substantially augment the wearer's strength and speed. The Mrovian military's most powerful weapon is Antimatter Bomb, which is capable of destroying entire solar systems. However, only a few Antimatter Bombs have ever been constructed and are only used in the most dire of situations. Military The Mrovian fighting force is primarily comprised of two branches: the Mrovian Navy and the Shieldmaidens. The Mrovian Navy is the primary body of the republic's military, and is led by the Supreme Admiral. The Shieldmaidens, which consist solely of female warriors, strictly serve as guards of important locations, and are led by the Captain of the Shieldmaidens. Procedures With the protection of the Mrovian republic as its primary objective, the Mrovian military has certain procedures it must follow to ensure the safety of its people. One directive is enacted whenever an outer Mrovian colony is attacked by an extraterrestrial invading force. As all inter-system portals are connected to Mrov itself, the Mrovian warriors of an attacked colony must deactivate the inter-system portal to prevent the invaders from discovering the location of the Mrovian homeworld. Should the warriors of the attacked colony deem it necessary, they may also destroy the inter-system portal of the colony in question. Another directive, officially named Sterilization Protocol, is executed by destroying entire planets in a last-ditch effort to eliminate a very dangerous enemy. Should the High Council deem it necessary, however, Antimatter Bombs may be used to wipe out the solar system containing the threat. History Origins The Ravenous War Aeon of Expansion Aeon of Tranquility Mrovian-Planet Trade Organization War Notable Individuals *Quoeyg *Salhior *Aysuida *Fadjist *Jimdaj *Gykul Trivia *The planet Mrov and the Mrovians are named by Hyper Zergling mashing the keyboard and then making adjustments to make the resulting name pronounceable. Category:Races Category:Aliens Category:Species